


Making Memories of Us

by IBoatedHere



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBoatedHere/pseuds/IBoatedHere
Summary: Bitty loves Jack’s kitchen.It's hard to say goodbye to.





	

Bitty loves Jack’s kitchen.

It's hard to say goodbye to.

He's loved it since the first time he saw it, sitting on Jack's bed and looking at the real estate website on his laptop.

Bitty was getting ready for bed on his way back from the bathroom with a towel around his neck, damp hair, and bare feet when Jack called his name and Bitty would've gone anywhere he asked him to.

It was a short walk to the side of Jack's bed with only the glow of the screen to light his way.

Jack was already under the cover with his comforter bunched at his waist when he tipped the screen towards Bitty.

“Do you want to see the apartments I looked at?”

He really didn't. He didn't want to think about Jack leaving the Haus and the team and _him._

“Do you want to see the kitchens,” he asked and Bitty gave him a shy smile and climbed onto the bed when Jack shifted his legs and made room.

_The Kitchen_ ended up being the eighth one Jack showed him and Bitty was _this close_ to falling asleep on Jack's shoulder (sleepy from the dress of finals and so incredibly warm from being pressed so close to Jack- close enough to feel the rumble of his voice, low and steady, and to smell the clean scent of the soap he used) but he sprang wide awake when Jack clicked from the living room to the kitchen.

Clean and modern with stainless steel everything.

Beautiful.

_Very Jack._

“That kitchen is gorgeous.”

Jack lifted his shoulder just a little and Bitty picked his head up. “You think?”

“Yeah. Are those marble counter tops? And look at all that storage.” He paused and thought of ways to make it warmer- new paint or artwork on the walls but the only thing he could clearly imagine was Jack standing in the middle of it in socks and sweatpants. “I can see you in there,” he whispered.

“How does it compare to the other kitchens?”

“Do you really care about the kitchen?”

Jack took a deep breath and looked like he wanted to say more but kept quiet.

“This is the best one,” Bitty said and Jack nodded and kept clicking.

He’s built hundreds of other memories from that moment.

Cooking dinner for the first time and getting a little wine drunk and kissing Jack against the counter while the chicken roasted and the pie cooled.

Jack finally learning how to make the perfect lattice and hovering near by while he laid the final strip of crust.

Sleepy kisses on the forehead as cups of coffee are passed over early in the morning.

Late night dancing to slow songs that lead to wandering hands and a trail of clothing down the hall.

Officially becoming boyfriends with a figurine to seal the deal.

Bumping into each other while putting groceries away.

Jack telling him that he loved him for the first time while Bitty was standing in front of the open fridge trying to pull together lunch out of the leftovers from the night before.

Turning around and seeing Jack standing there with his arms across his chest and shoulders hunched, looking shy but sounding so confident as he said it again.

Kissing him and saying it back.

Talking, fighting, touching, baking.

Jack down on one knee and the feeling of the cool hardwood beneath his own as he dropped down, let Jack slip the ring on his finger, and said yes.

Hundreds and hundreds of memories. All clear as day and flashing before him as he stands with an open box at his feet.

He sniffles and runs a hand across his face.

“Bud?” Jack steps up behind him and puts a warm hand on his back. Bitty swears he can feel the wedding band through the fabric. It’s still new but doesn’t think he’ll ever get over it. “You almost ready to go? Movers are almost done.”

Bitty nods and puts the rabbit shaped salt and pepper shakers into the box.

He’ll miss this place but there’s a new kitchen just outside the city waiting for them.

It’s a little bigger and older and in a house set back from the road with a huge back yard and extra bedrooms.

It needs a little paint and some curtains over the windows but he already knows they’re going to make thousands of new memories there.

Jack reading the paper in the breakfast nook.

His mama rolling out cookies dough on the island while Coach talks to Jack in the living room, their voices barely carrying the distance.

The whole team getting back together for barbecues. They’ll have enough space for everyone to sleep over.

A big fluffy dog that’ll drip water from their bowl all the way across the floor.

Laughing at Jack each time he steps in it in socks and apologizing with a kiss.

Macaroni art and spelling quizzes hanging on the fridge.

Knee high fingerprints smudged on every surface.

Doing dishes and watching Jack out the window above the kitchen sink as he runs around outside with the dog and a kid. Maybe a couple.

It’s out there waiting for them.

Bitty can’t wait.

“I’m ready, honey.” He closes the box and picks it up. “Just saying goodbye. It was a good apartment.”

Jack hums and wraps his arm around Bitty and now he can clearly feel the metal band against the bare skin of his arm.

They stand there for a moment looking at the empty space until Jack kisses his shoulder and leans around him to pick up the box.

He braces it against his hip and holds it with one arm and Bitty rolls his eyes and calls him a showoff.

Jack smiles and holds his free arm out.

Bitty takes his hand and follows him out of the apartment one last time.


End file.
